Chuck vs Morgan Grimes
by MacGateFan
Summary: AU of Chuck vs. the Frosted Tips. Can Chuck stop Morgan and save him in time?


Title: Chuck vs Morgan Grimes

Rating: PG-13 (violence)

Notes: AU for Chuck vs the Frosted Tips

Disclaimer: Chuck and all related characters are property of NBC and others who aren't me.

Chuck isn't paying attention to anything around him except Morgan, his best friend, practically his brother, the one who had been there for him since he was 8 years old. He didn't care that there was a bad guy attempting to get away in the helicopter. He didn't care that Verbanski was trying to take all their business. He didn't even care about the flash drive that was stolen from them. He just wanted Morgan back to his old self again.

"Just let it go, Chuck!" Morgan told him with a resolved look on his face. "I don't remember anything you're saying. You don't care about me! You never did. All you care about is getting the Intersect back into your head!"

He shook his head furiously. "No way, buddy! I know how you're feeling but I need you to know that it couldn't be farther from the truth! You're like a brother to me! You're way more important to me than the Intersect."

Morgan scoffed as he pointed his gun at Chuck. "Right and that's why you've been jealous of the fact that I took lead on the Squash mission. You know Sarah wants me now right? I mean what is she going to do with a loser like you? You're not awesome. You never were."

Chuck's heart slammed into his chest. How the hell did this just go from bad to worse in under five minutes flat? "Okay so I'm not awesome, that's fine, but you don't really want to kill me, do you?"

"No, of course not," Morgan replied with a sad smile. "But right now you're in my way to be the hero you could never be."

He realized that no matter what he said wasn't going to get through to Morgan because the virus within the Intersect was destroying his mind. That also meant that Morgan was going to shoot him or at the very least severely maim him.

"Chuck, get out of there!" Sarah exclaimed as she dodged Verbanski's punches.

He ignored Sarah as he continued to plead with Morgan. "I just want you to know that whatever happens I don't blame you for any of this. You'll always be my best friend even if I'm not yours and even when you don't have the Intersect. I love you, man! I hope you realize that."

Chuck saw that Morgan was starting to lower the weapon, almost as if he truly listening to what he was saying. He prayed he was but out of the corner of his eye he saw Zorn trying to sneak by. Chuck took a deep breath, rushed passed Morgan, and went to the other side of the helicopter. He jumped as the gun went off and the bullet hit the ground harmlessly.

"No Chuck, Zorn is mine!" Morgan screamed coming around and yanking the man out of the helicopter. Chuck didn't have time to prepare himself as Morgan threw a punch towards his head. Pain erupted between his eyes then the back of his head as it hit the corner of the door.

"I surrender! You people are crazy!" Zorn said hands up.

Chuck was so out of it that he didn't notice the man running back around to the other side. Instead he just saw Morgan staring at him through his blurry eyes. "Morgan, please!"

"Please? You're pathetic, Chuck! Now I was going to bring you with me as leverage but I don't really need that anymore. This copter is my ride to bigger and better things. I'm going to join the CIA and I'm going to be the Intersect for Decker."

His eyes widened. "Decker? Morgan, you can't! Don't you remember? He wanted to let Sarah die! He wants to destroy all of us! How could you even think about working with him?"

"Money," he answered with a shrug. "Now take a step back, Chuck because I'll be lifting off shortly. Tell Verbanski thanks but no thanks."

Chuck did the only thing he could do despite the pain in his head, jumped up to reach for Morgan. It would have worked out fine too if Morgan didn't have a gun. The bang was louder than Chuck could have imagined. "M-Morgan?"

There was a brief moment of horrible realization in his friend's eyes before it was gone and he shoved Chuck to the ground and toppled onto him. There was a lot of pain, emotional and physical. He barely heard the copter as he flew away.

Chuck opened his eyes to see Morgan staring down at him and suddenly he was gone. Instead Sarah was there. "Chuck!" He moved to sit up and stopped when he realized that his stomach was on fire. That's when he saw the blood.

"Sarah?" he gasped out in fear. "He… M-Morgan…"

She placed a hand on his forehead. "Shh, I know, honey. Casey!"

Verbanski knelt on the other side of him pulling out strips of cloth from somewhere. Chuck cried out when they were placed on the wound. "H-He didn't mean to," he whispered. "Not himself."

"You need to relax, Chuck," Sarah told him. "We're going to get you to the hospital now so we need to get you to your feet."

Chuck shook his head. "I-I don't think I can."

"Yes you can. I'm right here."

"But Morgan…"

"Casey is with Morgan right now," Verbanski replied surprisingly gentle. "We're going to get you some help first okay?"

"Okay, but don't hurt him! It's the Intersect that's wrong, not him!"

She nodded. "I know."

Taking a deep breath, Chuck nodded, and he got his feet under him. Everything began to spin as he stood there leaning on Sarah and Verbanski. He saw Casey gripping Morgan's arm and Zorn being taken away by black ops type people. Now Chuck just had to concentrate on not passing out from the pain.

Sarah sat quietly in the waiting room staring at nurse's station. She hadn't heard anything since they brought Chuck in almost an hour ago. Casey and Verbanski were dealing with the police so she knew it would be a while before they showed up.

She was so lost in thought that she almost didn't see Ellie and Devon come into waiting room. Sarah slowly got to her feet shaking as she made her way towards them. Devon was talking to the nurse when Ellie turned to see her.

"Sarah, are you okay?" Ellie asked, hugging her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "Just worried about Chuck."

Ellie frowned. "What happened?"

"He tried to tell Morgan that something was wrong with the Intersect. I-I don't really know what was said but Morgan shot Chuck."

Devon came up to them. "Chuck's out of surgery. The bullet went clean through and luckily did minimal damage and he has a slight concussion. He's in recovery so Doc Masterson said we can go and see him."

Sarah and Ellie grinned at one another and they headed down the hall to the recovery room with Devon. Sarah thought about Chuck's minimal damage. That was good physically but what would his mental status be when he remembers Morgan shot him?

Before she knew it they were right outside the recovery doors where Dr. Masterson was waiting. "Devon, Ellie," He said with a nod.

"This is Chuck's wife, Sarah," Ellie told him.

The doctor nodded. "He's stable but unconscious. He didn't lose a lot of blood but we are giving him antibiotics to stave off any infections. You can go in and see him now." He glanced at his watch. "If you'll excuse me, I need to be off for my rounds. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Doc!" Devon said, shaking the man's hand. "Let's go ladies."

They were all silent as the entered the recovery room. Sarah gasped at the paleness of his skin. She slowly went to Chuck's side, taking his hand in hers. She leaned over to give him a kiss. "I'm right here, baby. I love you."

Chuck stirred and opened his eyes. "Sarah?" he whispered. He was quiet for a few minutes until he started remembering what happened. "Is Morgan okay? He didn't mean to shoot me it was..."

"Morgan is fine, Chuck, I promise!"

He nodded and closed his eyes again. "Good. Not his fault," he said drifting back to sleep.

"I need to talk to Morgan. And, Ellie, I hate to pull you away from Chuck, but we're going to need you to help get the Intersect out of him."

Ellie went over to give Chuck a kiss on his forehead. "It's okay, Sarah. You're right. We need to help Morgan for his sake and for Chuck's." She looked at Devon. "Stay with him, please? He's going to need someone when he's awake and fully aware."

"Of course, El. I won't leave his side for a minute!"

Morgan sat quietly on the bed in his holding cell. Now that the adrenaline rush had worn off he remembered what he did to Chuck. He felt horrible and hoped that Ellie would be able to get the Intersect out of his head. He had been pretty much left alone since they got there.

Casey didn't seem to want anything to do with Morgan. Not that he could blame him. Morgan had betrayed them all. He looked up when he heard his name. "Sarah."

"Hi Morgan. I just wanted to let you know that Chuck is going to be okay. Ellie is here and she's going to work on how to get the Intersect out of you."

He took a deep breath before he replied. "Thank God. I am so sorry, Sarah. I feel absolutely horrible. And Chuck! He's gonna hate me forever!"

"Relax, Morgan. None of this is your fault. You weren't even supposed to get the Intersect. Someone did this to hurt Chuck. They just did it in a roundabout way this time. Ellie is going to figure out a way to help you and Chuck will be back in Castle before you know it!"

Morgan nodded. "Casey hates me though. I don't think he's going to forgive me. He hasn't been to see me since he shoved me in here."

"No, he doesn't hate you either," Sarah replied. "Casey just has his own way of dealing with things. He's not mad at you he's mad at himself for not protecting you and Chuck. He's upset that the both of you were hurt in the process. He's just not going to admit it to anyone."

"Walker!"

She looked at Morgan apologetically. "I gotta go. I'll keep you in the loop, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Sarah."

Morgan laid down on the cot. His head was killing him but he didn't want to say anything despite what Sarah told him. He knew they didn't blame him but he did blame himself. He was just glad he put those planted Intersect glass on instead of Chuck.

Chuck has a much smarter brain than he did and he didn't need it liquefied. Morgan knew he'd be forgiven for what he did. He just wasn't so sure he wanted it. Maybe it was better for Chuck if he wasn't around. He always seemed to get in the way of everything.

Sighing Morgan closed his eyes as his head started pounding more. Soon he had drifted off to sleep. It only felt like a few minutes when someone was shaking him awake. He opened his eyes in confusion to see Sarah standing over him.

"Ellie figured out how to get the Intersect out. She's adding some last minute adjustments on the glasses then she should be in."

Morgan still wasn't firing on all cylinders as she helped him sit up. Ellie came in a moment later smiling as she handed him the glasses. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Ellie," Morgan replied as he put on the glasses. The images he saw made his head feel like it was going to explode. Suddenly he was looking up at the two women who seemed very concerned. "Damn that was intense."

Ellie glanced at Sarah who showed him a photo of some guy with a beard and turban. "Did you zoom?" Sarah asked.

"No! No I didn't! Oh Ellie you are amazing!" Morgan exclaimed hugging her then Sarah. "I feel lighter than I have in a long time! Can I see Chuck? I want to talk to him about stuff."

Sarah smiled. "Of course you can see Chuck."

"Good, let's go ladies!"

Chuck was sitting alone in his room only because he had ordered Devon to grab something to eat, maybe run to get some clean clothes. Apparently his brother in law had been sitting there since Chuck got out of surgery, nearly 24 hours ago.

His mom stopped by for a few minutes with Clara but all she wanted to do was be held by her uncle. Chuck would have been okay with that if she hadn't decided to walk over his healing gunshot wound. Only a few stitches had been torn.

Now he was stuck thinking about everything that happened. It was his fault this happened to Morgan. He was the one who was supposed to pick up those glasses. He should have had the faulty Intersect. Chuck wished he could go back in time and grab them before Morgan put them on.

"Wow, talk about intense thinking!"

Chuck blinked to see Morgan standing at the foot of his bed. "When did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago. I was about to get a nurse because you seemed like you had checked out for a minute there."

"Just wondering how you were doing, buddy. You can come a little closer, Morgan, I won't bite." He nodded but remained where he was. "It's okay. I'll be fine.

Morgan frowned. "But I shot you, Chuck! You could have died because of me."

"And you could have died because of me, Morgan! Those glasses were meant for me." Chuck sighed. "Look you couldn't help what happened. I chose the spy life while it just fell into your lap. This is all me, Morgan, so please stop blaming yourself."

He shook his head and he finally moved to Chuck's side. "Here's the deal, Chuck. I will stop blaming myself if you stop. We both chose this life and we both knew people were going to try and kill us since we chose it. We're still alive so let's just call this a win."

Chuck smiled. "Wow that was a nice speech."

"I had a lot of time to think while Casey had me locked away in a holding cell."

"So it would seem," Chuck replied. "Well, I guess we're going to have to watch Star Wars aren't we?"

Morgan nodded. "Sounds like fun to me!"


End file.
